Welcome to Narnia
by Cerulean89
Summary: First fanfic. This is a story about a girl from Ireland is sent to stay with her grandparents in England's countryside after her father went MIA in the war. She ends in Narnia with the Pevensie's and joins them on their adventure. PeterXOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Chronicles of Narnia.

Welcome To Narnia

Chapter one

Beginning the Adventure

It is 1941 and at the beginning of the second Great War. In England there is a family whose father is off in the war fighting in France. The mother feared for her four children, Peter who is the oldest at age 16, Susan the second oldest at 14, Edmund the second youngest at 12, and of course the youngest and her baby Lucy who is only 9. This was no time to be a child in these days of worry and fear that they would be bombed at any time.

It had been made clear that all the children in London and the other cities that were being bombed to be evacuated to the country and out of harm's way. Helen didn't want to send them away and be alone and worry about them day and night. But on this particular night when Edmund had run back inside the house she knew that she had to send them away.

Just like England, Ireland was also touched by this horrible war. A girl named Bridget waited by the phone to hear anything about her father who has been MIA for three months. Her long reddish brown hair tied back in a messy braid and her green emerald eyes stared at the phone. Her mother came in and looked at her daughter and sighed and then went over to her and touched her daughter's hair.

"Look Sulkie, sitting by the phone won't bring your da home. Your grandparents have asked how you are. I said that I will send you to them to get your mind off this war and have some fun. You will be going to Devonshire tomorrow to be with your grandparents," she said making her daughter look at her with tears in her eyes.

"You're sending me away? Why ma I want to be here with you and wait for da," she protested. Her mother just hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I know Sulkie but you will be happier with your grandparents," she said and that was it. No more fighting the arrangements has all been set.

Two days later she was on a plane to Devonshire and to her grandparents. Once she was there she looked around the mansion and heard her grandmother coming down the stairs saying "She's here, she's here," and sure enough her lovely grandmother came flying down the stairs like she was a teenager at Christmas. It made her smile as she was grabbed into a hug.

"Hello grandma," she said hugging her grandma back. Then she saw her grandfather coming down the stairs and he smiled at her. He was the spitting image of her da which made her heart sink but she didn't show it on her face.

"Welcome love we are glad to see you. My how have you grown into a beautiful young lady," he said.

Two weeks later she was sitting in her room and then all of a sudden she felt a breeze coming from a closet that was beautifully decorated. Bridget walked up to it and opened the door. The breeze got stronger and for some reason she was drawn into the closet and had her walking through. It seemed like it went on forever until she felt something fall on her hand. It was cold then wet and she looked at it and kept walking until the branches gave way and there in front of her eyes a winter wonderland.

Bridget looked around and smiled taking in the beautiful sights. She was lost in the wideness of the world when all of a sudden she heard voices and shrieks of laughter and something flew past her ear. She looked back to see four kids around the same age as her having a snowball fight.

"Sorry bout that," a boy with blond hair said coming over to her. He stopped and stared at her and she stared back.

"Peter what's going on?" someone asked coming over to him. Bridget blushed and shook her head and was brought back down to earth by the sound of another girl.

"Oh 'ello my name is Lucy Pevensie, this is my oldest brother Peter, my sister Susan and my brother Edmund," she said smiling at Bridget. "What's your name?"

"My name is Bridget O'Sullivan and do you know where we are?" she asked Lucy.

"We are in Narnia and I would like to introduce you to my friend Mr. Tumnus. Please come with us Bridget," she said making the older girl smile and nod.

"It will be my pleasure Lucy," she said. "Oh and by the way you may call me Bri," she said.

"Well we can't go tracking through the snow dressed like this," Susan complained, looking down at our clothes.

Peter went back and took out coats from the closet and handed them to us. "I don't think the professor would mind us using these. Cause logically we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe," he said handing everyone a coat.

He handed Edmund a coat and his nose scrunched up, "that's a girl's coat," he complained.

"I know," Peter said. They all put on a coat and headed towards Mr. Tumnus place with Lucy in the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Chronicles of Narnia. This was supposed to be in the first chapter but it goes for all my chapters in this story

Chapter 2

Bridget's Point of View

As we headed to Lucy's friend's place Peter walked beside me and looked at me strangely. "Is there something on my face?" I asked him.

"No nothing I um... was just wondering why you are wearing pants?" he said making me blush realizing that I was wearing my da's jeans from when he was a boy.

"These were my da's. I found them in the room at my grandparents. He is in the war but unfortunately he is MIA. I miss him terribly," I said feeling the ache in my heart. He took my hand and squeezed it making me blush.

"Our father is in the war as well," he said making me look at him.

"By the way Bri your accent is weird are you from England?" Susan asked me. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No I am from Ireland, Dublin to be more exact," I said smiling at them. "I was sent to my grandparents in Devonshire since I wasn't doing so well at home."

"We're here. But what is this?" Lucy said looking up at the door that was built in the side of the mountain. It looked like it was ripped off the hinges Lucy ran towards the door.

"Wait up Lu," Peter yelled as we all ran to catch her to see what was going on. In this small house everything was torn to bits and Edmund stepped on a picture that looked like an older faun.

"What happened?" I asked looking around at the claw marks. Peter pulled off something the wall.

He read of the arrest of the faun Tumnus for fraternizing with humans and treason against Jadis Queen of Narnia. I felt my stomach tighten then I heard something behind us.

"Did that bird psst us?" Susan asked again. Then we heard it again and we walked outside.

We walked over to a rock and then something came out from behind it and it was a beaver. Peter knelt down and started clicking his tongue. "Come here boy," he said then the beaver did something I never thought it would do.

"Well I aint gonna smell it," it said startling us. Lucy laughed and Peter said sorry and stood straight up. "Lucy Pevensie?'

"Yes?" she said going up to him and then took what was in his hands. "It's the hanky I gave Mr. Tum..."

"Tumnus he gave it to me just before they took him. Come let's talk about this back at the house." the beaver said started to leave. I started to follow it but then Susan stopped me.

"We need to head back now," Susan said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"She's right we need to help him," I said looking at the others.

"You coming humans?" beaver asked again.

"We're coming. We were just talking," Peter said looking at him.

"Talking is best left at home come on," he said and we started to follow him.

As we walked to the beaver's home I was walking beside Edmund who seemed to be preoccupied with something between the mountains. I looked at where he was looking and felt something ominous about that place. "Everything alright Edmund?" I asked him. He just looked at me and sneered and walked away from me. "Was it something I said?"

"Don't worry he's been like that," Peter said making me nod but something was not quite right.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Bridget

A/N this story is based off the movie sorry I didn't mention it. If Bridget seems Marysueish I am sorry

Chapter 3

At the Beavers Dam

We finally made it to the dam and started to walk up to it. "Beaver is that you? If I find out that you were with Badger this whole entire time I..." a she beaver started to say but then stopped. "Those aren't badgers. Oh my I never thought I would live to see this day. If only you gave me a ten minute warning," she hit her husband.

"I would have given you an entire week if it would've helped," he chuckled and she ushered us inside.

"Let's get you inside and warmed up and some civilized conversation." I smiled at her fussiness reminding me of ma. We walked in and started talking about helping Mr. Tumnus.

As they spoke about saving Mr. Tumnus I noticed Edmund was still looking at the door. I decided to keep my eye on him just as percausion. Then I heard beaver talk about Aslan.

"Whose Aslan?" Edmund asked. Beaver spat in his cup and started chuckling.

"Whose Aslan? Whose Aslan? You blighter you," then Mrs. Beaver hit her husband and then he looked at our confused faces. "You really don't know. Well Aslan is the real king of Narnia. The head hancho. It has been for told that when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done,"

"And you think that's us?" Susan asked I went from looking at Edmund to beaver since it caught my attention..

"I think you have the wrong people," Peter said.

"And besides it is only for four people two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. I do not belong in this propheicy," I mentioned. Beaver laughed and then stopped and looked at me.

"You dear are to be Queen by marrige," Mrs. Beaver said making me look at Peter and blush. But they didn't specify who I would marry. I looked back at Edmund to see that he was quietly walking out of the dam. I followed him just as quietly.

"Edmund what do you think you are doing?" I questioned him. He turned around and saw me.

"Leave me alone! You're not my mother and you are not my sister!" he yelled at me. I went up to him to take him back to the dam.

"I may not be any of those but if you are going to that place between the mountains there is something ominous about the place and you shouldn't go there," I said but he shook my hand off his arm causing me to fall and when I fell I hit my head causing me to black out. The next thing I remembered I am in Peter's arms and he was calling my name.

"Bri are you alright?" he asked me. I stood up shakily and held my head.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked me. I pointed up the hill and they ran up there as Mrs. Beaver helped me back inside. She handed me something warm to drink and I took it gratefully.

Not more than 15 minutes everyone came running back. "Hurry mama they're after us!" Mr. Beaver yelled and Mrs. Beaver and Susan started packing food. We were shoved down the tunnel Beaver made and we started running I was behind Peter and in front of Susan. I heard Lucy fall and then we stopped and heard Wolf howls.

"They're in the tunnel," she said and then we hurried toward the exit. I pushed Lucy up and out first then climbed out after her. While the others climbed out Lucy stumbled over something and I looked around and saw nothing but statues. This can't be good I thought.

We looked around and I saw Beaver go up to a Badger statue and he looked sad. "He was my best mate," he said and I felt sadden by his friends death.

"What happened to them?" Lucy asked as she came over and took mine and Peter's hands.

"This is what becomes of those who go against the White Witch," a voice said behind us making Peter pull me and Lucy behind him.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Beaver warned as he tried to get to the fox but Mrs Beaver was holding him back.

"Don't worry. I'm one of the good guys." The fox chuckled as he came nearer.

"Yeah? Well you look an awfully like one of the bad ones!"

"An unfortunate family resemblance," he sighed. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

A howl came from the hole. We all looked at the hole where the barrel was blocking the exit. 'What were we going to do?' I thought looking back at Peter then the fox.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter pressed. The fox looked up at the trees and we got the idea. We rushed over to the trees I helped Lucy up and then the beavers and I was the last one in the tree. I watched as fox brushed away our foot prints. Then the wolves broke through the barrel and surronded him. I started to worry about our new friend.

"Evening gents, lost something have we?" he asked just in time of wiping our foot prints away.

"Don't patronize me," barked the general of the pack. I think his name was Maugrim. "I know where you alliance lies. We are looking for humans."

"Humans here in Narnia?" fox said in surprise. Then another wolf lunged at him grabbing the fox in it's teeth. I felt my stomach tie in knots and I wanted to help him but stayed were I was.

"Which way did they go?" Maugrim threatened. "Your life is your reward which isn't worth much." He chuckled making my blood boil.

"North. They went north," he said looking down.

"Smell them out," Maugrim said and the other wolf threw the fox across the ground and they left. We all jumped down and I headed towards the fox and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked touching his fur that was stained red with blood that the wolf left with it's teeth.

"I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite," he said then let out a wimper of pain.

"Will you stay still?" Mrs Beaver complained. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"It's the worst day of the year!" Beaver joked and we all smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness." Fox said. "But that is all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving already?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a short but a grand honour my Queen, but I must go. Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops," he sounded hopeful and full of pride

"You have seen Aslan?" Beaver asked in awe.

"What's he like?" Mrs Beaver questioned.

"Like everything we have ever been told." Fox answered. "You will be glad to have him fight by your side in your battle against the Witch." He spat venom with that last word making me nod in agreement.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch!" Susan clarified.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Fox looked to the eldest Pevensie.

"We can't go to war without ya!" Beaver added.

"We just want our brother back." Peter claimed.

"Peter, Susan what about Mr. Tumnus, Badger and the others she has inslaved or even killed. We have to save them," I said feeling that it was my duty to help these creatures that have asked for our help.

"My future Queen, I thank you. But I must be going now becareful on your way," fox said disappearing into the woods.

We had decided to stay for the night. I was standing away from everyone just looking into the dark thinking of how I can convince the other's to help deliberate this nation from the terrany of this Witch. I heard someone coming up to me and I looked back to see Peter with a piece of bread with jam on it.

"Here thought you might be hungry," he said. I took the bread and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Peter when you look out at this world what do you see?" I asked him as I ate the bread.

"I see a beautiful land that is just covered with snow," he said. I turned to him and looked at his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to see this place full of life instead of death?" I asked him. He just looked at me making me. "Peter we can't leave this place until we help them."

"Bri we aren't hero's like Susan said. I am just trying to get my family back and go home. I don't know about you," he said making me sad and mad at the same time.

"You can do whatever you want but I am helping these people be free of that Witch," I said walking back to the fire and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bridget

Chapter 4

Journey across the Ice

I woke up to Mrs. Beaver waking up the others. I sat up and looked around trying to remember were I was. Then it hit me that I was in Narnia helping the Narnian's claim back their land from the witch. "Good morning dear. Ready to go?" she asked me and I nodded getting up and dusting the snow off my coat. I looked up to see Peter standing up and I remembered the conversation I had with him the other night.

"Morning Peter," I said carefully and he nodded towards me but didn't say anything. Lucy bounded over to me making me smile but I couldn't forget that he is just trying to get his family back together and get home safe.

"Come on we have to cross the river," Beaver said as we headed to a cliff. I stared out at the beautiful scene. "Like what you see?"

"Yes I do. It's beautiful," I said smiling.

"It's so big," Lucy said.

"It's the world dear did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Smaller," Susan said looking at Peter. I started to get a little annoyed at Susan for being so pestimistic.

We started to walk and I walked by Beaver and his wife. I felt awful about how I spoke to Peter last night. But I don't think turning your back on someone who needs your help is alright.

I was walking deep in thought when I tripped over a piece of ice. I fell into the snow and I felt an ache in my ankle. Peter and Lucy came over to me. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked me.

"I think I hurt me ankle," I said looking at Peter. He looked down at my ankle and then back up at me.

"Can I see if it's not broken?" he asked I nodded and he touched it making me hiss in pain.

"Peter you're not a doctor. How can you tell if it's broken or not?" Susan said earning a glare from me. She stepped back and just shut up.

Peter started to take my shoe off and felt my ankle. I let out a little hiss and then he looked up at me. "It's not broken but it looks like it is a bad sprain. Can you walk?" I nodded and he helped me up after I put my shoe back on.

We continued to walk but now I was going slower and with a limp oh this is going to be fun. I thought.

"Come on humans. We don't have all day!" Beaver yelled as Peter bent down to pick up Lucy.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time. I will make him into a big fluffy hat," he said making me laugh.

"He is getting bossy," Lucy said getting on Peter's back.

"RUN!" Beaver said. I shook my head but then saw Mrs. Beaver pointing. I turned around and saw something coming straight for us.

"It's her!" she said and we started running. I ignored the ache in my ankle and just ran as fast as I could.

We got into the forest and then I followed Beaver down and we hid into a hollow in the ground. We were quiet and I could feel the tears flow down my face. I felt Peter take my hand and squeezed it as a shadow came over the ground. Then it was gone Beaver started to sniff the air.

"I am gonna take a look to see if it's clear," Peter said but I wouldn't let go of his hand.

"No I will go and look, you're no good to Narnia dead," Beaver said.

"Neither are you Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said taking his paw.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said patting it and then he let go to see if the witch was gone. He was gone for a little longer than I would like. And then he popped his head down scarying us. "I hope you all have been good cause there's someone here to see ya."

We left the safety of the hollow. Peter was in front of me when I stood up I fell and landed with a cry. I looked down and saw my ankle was the size of an orange. Peter turned and saw me on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked coming over to me.

"Fine but my ankle is really swollen," I said. He helped me up and we went to where the others were. My eyes went wide seeing who I think I was seeing. Father Christmas himself standing in front of us smiling.

"Merry Christmas sir," Lucy said and he laughed.

"It most certainly is, Lucy," he said.

"We thought you you were the witch," Peter said.

"In my defense I have been driving one of these longer than the witch."

"But I thought there was no Christmas?" Susan said earning a glare from me.

"There hasn't been in a long time. Her power has been weakening thanks to you. But I do say that you could use these," he said picking up his bag.

"Presents," Lucy cheered. He got a pouch and handed it to her.

"This is the juice of the fireflower, one drop and it can cure any injury. And I hope you never have to use this," he handed her a dagger. "Battles are ugly affairs."

Then he gave Susan a bow and a quiver of arrows and a horn. Then for Peter was a sword and shield. Then it was my turn, he pulled out a sword for me and a bracelet. "This bracelet lets anyone know that you are the future queen of Narnia." he said making me nod. I put it one and fingered the beautiful gold and silver.

"Thank you so much sir," I said.

"Well must be off. Things do tend to pile up after being gone for 100 years. Long live Aslan and Merry Christmas!" he shouted and he rode off.

We reached the frozen river and started to go down when all of a sudden wolf howls can be heard. "We have to hurry," Peter said as we went down to the water. We started to cross when the ice started breaking.

"You better let me go," Beaver said.

"Good Idea," he said. Beaver left and headed for the other side. The ice cracked under him.

"You have been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Well you never know what meal will be your last. Especially with your cooking," he said.

"Oh no. Look!" I shouted pointing as the wolf's came. We stopped and Peter and I drew our swords. I guarded behind us and he had pointed it towards the leader Margrim.

"Put those away and your brother goes with you," he said.

"Do as he says. you aren't a hero!" Susan yells.

"Smart girl," the wolf said.

"No run him through," Beaver said as another wolf held him down.

"Peter what promises does a wolf actually keeps? He wants us dead for the witch," I yelled. Then Lucy looked up and yelled.

"Hold on to me!" he said thrusting his sword into the ice. I went to grab on to them but my balance was thrown off and I fell into the water as the ice breaks. I was pulled down the river but managed to grab onto roots and pull myself out of the water.

"Where's Lucy?" Susan yelled.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" she asked.

"Don't worry your brother has you well looked after," Beaver said.

"But what about Bridget?" Lucy asked. "Bridget!"

"I am alright," I said coughing and putting my sword back in it's sheath. Lucy was the first to hug me then Susan and finally Peter.

"I don't think you're gonna need those coats any more," Mrs. Beaver said. She was right it was starting to get warm and the trees were starting to blossom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia I just own Bridget

Chapter 5

Aslan's Army and Margrum's attack

As we walked towards the camp site of Aslan's army I was growing more and more nervous. A horn was blown signaling our arrival. We walked through the camp and different creaters were watching us as we moved along the path. They even started following.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe because you look funny," Lucy said making Peter and I chuckle. Mrs. Beaver was fussing with her fur and Beaver told her to stop that she was fine. We stopped in front of a centaur.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said raising his sword in the air. Everyone around us started to bow. Then a lion came out of a tent and we bowed.

"Welcome Peter son of Adam, Welcome Bridget, Susan, and Lucy daughter's of Eve. And welcome to you beavers you have my thanks. But were is the fifth one?" Aslan asked.

"That is why we are here." Peter said looking down. I unconciously took his hand in mine.

"We had a little trouble along the way" Susan said quickly.

"Our brother has been captured by the white witch," Peter said.

"How did this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He betrayed them your majesty," Beaver said earning a glare from me.

"Then he has betrayed us all," the centaur said.

"Peace Oreius, I am sure that there is an explination." Aslan looked at us for the explination.

"It's my fault. I was to hard on him," Peter said.

"We all were," Susan said.

"Sir he's our brother," Lucy chimed in.

"That makes the betrayel worse dear one. This may be harder than we thought," Aslan said.

After out conversation and welcoming to the army, we were escorted to our tents that we could freshen up and change into different clothes. I chose the mens out fit of a leather tunic a long sleeved shirt, pants and boots that went up to my calve. I chose the outfit because it was so much easier to move in then a long flowing dress. I sat my pants lovingly on my bed and thought of my father. I left the tent and saw Peter talking to Aslan. I walked up to them as Aslan discussed Cair Paravel. I didn't want to disturb them but Aslan already knew I was there.

"Come Bridget," he said and I bowed my head and came up to them. "I was just discussing how Peter will sit at one of the thrones as High King. And you will sit beside him as High Queen," he said making me blush.

"But I thought him and his siblings are going to be the only kings and queens of Narnia?" I asked. He laughed and looked back at me and Peter.

"You will know in time. Both of you," he said. Peter looked at me and I felt my heart pound in my chest making me blush. I looked back over the army and then felt Peter take my hand and squeezed it. Sending shivers down my spine.

Then a horn sounded "Susan!" Peter and I ran towards the direction the horn sounded. When we got there the girls were up a tree by two wolfs. Peter and I rushed towards them with our swords drawn. We saw them trying to get to the girls how were frantically trying to get away. I was behind Peter all the way until Aslan told the others to stay and that this was Peter's battle. Meaning I to should stay out of it. The wolf started to antagonize Peter saying that he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill him but he was going to kill Peter. The wolf launged at him and it took him down. I heard the girls scream and I felt my heart drop in my stomach. My legs buckled from underneath me and I fell to the ground. The girls jumped down from the tree and ran over and pushed the wolf off him. He sat up and hugged them with concern and love for his sisters in his wide blue eyes.

Aslan let go of the other wolf and told the other's to follow it. It would lead them to Edmund. He told Peter to clean his sword and then Knighted him as Sir Peter WolfsBane. I was able to get to my feet and headed towards our tents. I felt tears flow down my cheeks when I heard my name being called.

"Bri! Bridget, what's wrong? Didn't you hear me calling?" Peter asked catching up to me. I tried not to have him see me. But he took my arm and swung me around to face him. "What's wrong? You're crying?"

"I don't know," I lied but he saw right through that lie.

"Come one tell me," he hugged me and then that is when I realized that I loved him.

"I was so worried about you," I said as more hot tears fell down my cheeks. I felt his arms tighten around me but I put my hand on his chest and pushed him at arms length. "You should be with your family." I turned around and ran off to be on my own. I sat down by the river that held all the excitment earlier. I put my feet in the water and just looked into the water.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked coming down to see me. I looked at her and sighed. "Oh I know that sigh. You're in love."

"How'd you know?" I asked. I pulled my feet out of the water and put my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

"It's easy to tell love," she patted my hands and then I noticed how dark it was so we decided to head back to camp.

When I got to camp I heard Lucy call me and she ran up to me and hugged me. "Bri we were so worried," she said making me look at her then at Susan. Who nodded giving me a smile.

"Peter has been looking for you. He's in his tent maybe you should go see him," she said making me nod. I headed towards his tent and I heard him speaking to Beaver.

"Why was Bri crying when I hugged her? Why did she run away from me?" he asked Beaver.

"Perhaps there is just more to your friendship?" Beaver said matter of fact. I went up to the door of the tent and cleared my throat.

"Um...Peter?" I called out and he was right there and grabbed me into a hug.

"I think I will just leave you two alone," Beaver stated and walked out of the tent.

"Bri why did you run from me?" he asked. I backed up to look at him.

"Because um...oh foo," I said as tears sprang to my eyes. "It's because I like you a lot."

He looked at me and put his hand to my face wiped the tear away that ran down my cheek. "I like you to Bridget." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me gently. He pulled away just as quickly. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not," I said looking at him smiling. He smiled and pulled me into his embrace again. We stood like this for a little bit now. I then pulled away and smiled at him. "I should be getting back to my tent." He nodded and I went to the door and before I left we kissed again and said good night and I went back to my tent and laid down and thought about Peter all night.

The next morning I walked out of my tent just as Lucy and Susan did. We walked up to Peter who was looking at something on the hill. Then we saw what he was looking at Edmund was finally back with his family.

"EDMUND!" Lucy yelled starting to go to him. But Peter stopped her and she looked at him. Aslan stopped talking to him and they came our way.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak about what has happened in the past," Aslan said. Then he walked away.

"Hello," he said really quietly. Then Lucy hugged him and then Susan. I smiled and then Peter looked at him and his eyes softened.

"You should go and get some sleep," he said sort of pointing his head in the direction of his tent. "Oh and Ed? Try not to wonder off." He smiled and Ed smiled to and walked over to the tent.

I went back to my tent for my sword to get in a little bit of practice before breakfast. When I came out I saw Oreius training with Peter and then a couple fawns put out some food for us and we all went to eat breakfast. Well so much for practice before eating. I went over and sat with the others. Edmund was stuffing his face with food. I guess it's been a few days since he has actually gotten a good meal here.

"They are going to run out of toast," Lucy said makiung us all laugh.

"Make sure you pack some for the return trip," Peter said standing by a rock drinking.

"We're going home?" Susan asked questioningly.

"You are but I am staying."

"But we can't go they need us," Lucy said making us all nod.

"No it is to dangerous. You two almost drowned and you almost got killed," he started but Edmund interrupted him.

"That is why we need to stay. I have seen what the White Witch can do. And I have helped her do it. We have to fight," Edmund looked up at Peter. I got to my feet and went up to him taking his hand.

"Peter we will help these people be free of that woman forever," I said and Susan got up and picked up her bow and quiver.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get some practice in," she smiled and her and Lucy went off to practice. Edmund, Peter and I headed for the training grounds to practice our swordsmanship. We were practicing upon horses when I heard Beaver yelling.

"PETER! BRIDGET! EDMUND!" Edmund's horse reared up and almost knocked hime off his back.

"Woah horsey!" Edmund tried calming it down.

"My name is Philip," he said rather annoyed.

"Oh sorry," Edmund apologized.

"Edmund the witch is here looking to take you away," he said as we all headed up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. Just Bridget

Chapter 6

The Battle

The dwarf that was the witches right hand man was yelling her coming. Jadis sat upon a platform with cyclope's carrying her to Aslan. They sat her down and she got off her perch and looked straight at him. "You have a traitor in your midst," she said.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan said.

"Have you forgoten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she said.

"DO NOT RECITE THE DEEP MAGIC TO ME WITCH. I was there when it was written," he roared at her.

"Then you'll remember every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property,"

"Try and take him then," Peter said as he drew his sword and I stood in front of Edmund to block him from the witch as much as I could.

"Do you really think that mear force will deny me my right? Little king." She said looking him up and down. I felt my blood starting to boil at her insult to him. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands. All of Narnia will be over turned and will perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the stone table!" She pointed at Edmund and everyone one started to whisper. "As is tradition." She looked back at Aslan. "You dare not refuse me.

"Enough! I shall talk to you alone," he said walking into the tent with her following him.

An hour passed and we were sitting on the ground and Edmund was picking at the grass. I took Peter's hand as he looked at the ground with hollow eyes. Then he looked up just as the witch was coming out of the tent. She looked at Edmund and then headed for her perch.

Aslan looked at us then at Edmund. "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood," and everyone cheered. Congradulating him.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked. And he just roared making her sit down. Everyone cheered and went to speak with the others.

Something wasn't right about the whole thing. I saw Aslan turn and headed back into the tent.

As night rolled around I laid in my tent and couldn't sleep. I heard Lucy and Susan leave their tent. "Bri are you awake?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah what's going on?" I asked them.

"Aslan just went by the tent. We are going to follow him," Susan said.

"Come with us?" Lucy asked. I shook my head.

"I am going to stay here," I said and they nodded and left.

It wasn't long before I laid down I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Something I haven't done in years.

I was woken up to Peter shaking me. "What's wrong Peter?" I asked him sitting up grogily.

"Aslan is gone. He sacrificed himself for Edmund," he said and I felt tears run down my face. I got up with him and walked outside. Now was the time to start planning for battle that would happen later today. I felt a growing knot in the pit of my stomach.

As the day grew towards the battle I was getting into my armor when I heard someone cough behind me. I looked back to see that it was Peter. He came over to me and took my hands.

"You don't have to do this Bri," he said. I shook my head and I looked at him.

"I do have to do this. Peter I am going to help these people even if it means risking my life. Just like you and your siblings are doing. Just one more thing Peter," I kissed him with all that I had in me.

He looked at me and put his hand on my face. "Alright just becareful." And with that we got ready for this battle.

As Peter and Oreious stood in the front, I was behind Peter in the squad atop my golden mare named Stargaze. We have been practicing together since we got to the camp. Then a gryphon came flying down and landed next to Peter and told him something that I couldn't hear. Then a horn was blown from the enemy army. Creatures that I have never seen were coming towards us. I gulped a little but stood my ground. Peter looked back at me and I nodded and then he looked at Edmund. Then he withdrew his sword and a horn was blown. The army started advancing and with Peter's sword in the air we waited for the signal. Then he gave it and the gryphons flew over us and let go of the boulders they held.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter yelled and we started on our way to the battle. Stargaze and I galloped with everyone and had my sword ready. I could hear my heart beating so slow and it was as if hours passed before our armies collied.

I slashed and stabbed at the Minatours and werewolfs, drawfs and any other creature that had come to kill me.

As the battle wore on I noticed that the witch was on the move. Then I heard a bird calling and looked up just as the Pheniox burst into flame and made a baricade of flame. But the witch over came that obsticle and was advancing.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter shouted. Stargaze and I fought our way back towards the rocks slashing at anything that came near me. Arrows flew over our heads as we made our way back. But then I saw Edmund looking back and saw what he was looking at. Peter was laying on his back on the ground. I got off of Stargaze.

"Head to safety," I said and headed towards Peter as he watched Oreiou and a rhino fighting the creatures and headed for the witch. I rushed to his side fighting anything trying to kill me.

"Are you alright!" I yelled. He just watched and then I too saw Oreious turned to stone by the witch's wand. Minatours came axes with the light of the sun and splotches of blood on the blades.

"Edmund there are to many! Get the girls and go home! Bridget you to!" he yelled and I shook my head.

"I am not leaving you!" I shouted fighting. Then there was a crash and a blue light and saw that Edmund broke the witch's wand and then saw her stab him with it. He fell and Peter became a different person. He went right over to the witch and started fighting her. I couldn't watch the whole battle. I was to busy with a dark brown Minatour that had it out for my neck.

I was getting tired but not giving up when there was an explosive roar and I looked up to see that it was Aslan. I finished off the creature and turned just in time to see the witch stab Peter in the arm. Then Aslan attacked and finished her off. I rushed over to his side and looked at him then to Aslan. Who turned to us and said "It is done."

"Peter! Bridget!" I heard the girls cry and they came over and hugged us. "Where is Edmund?" Susan said and we rushed over only to see the witch's right hand dwarf going to finish him off. Susan shot him with her bow and we rushed to his side as he was having a horrible time breathing. Lucy gave him a drop of the cordial and his breathing seemed to slow down then as if it almost stopped but then he started to breath again. Everyone smiled and he looked at us. Then the siblings hugged.

"When are you going to do as you are told?" Peter asked almost as if he was going to cry. They all hugged and even pulled me into a hug. We looked back to see Aslan breathe on a figure that was turned to stone. Lucy smiled and picked up her cordial and started going to help the wounded soldiers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. Just Bridget

Sorry if Bridget is mary sueish this is my first fanfic.

Chapter 7

Coronation and AWedding

Today's the day of the coronation at Cair Paravel for the five of us. I was taken to a beautiful room with lovely rose wood carvings and high ceilings. The room was painted a sage green color with ivy going all around the room. There were blossoms on the vines that reminded me of the Morning Glories that crawled around the outside of the house back home. As I was getting ready for the coronation I was given a beautiful dress of royal blue with lavendar embrodiery and a cape of the same color was laid out for me. I put it on and braided my long reddish brown hair with the help of dryads that were asigned to help me get ready. It was hard for me to let them do things for me that I was so used to doing myself.

They were disgussing things that they weren't telling me that there was something other than the coranation. I just shoved it to the back of my mind when there was a knock on the door. I answered it once I was finished. It was Peter who had on a dark green tunic with golden embrodiery and a cape of the same color. I was starting to see the similarities of the clothes that we were wearing.

"You look beautiful Bri," he said blushing as I to blushed. He had something in his hand but I couldn't tell what it was. He came over and took my hand and led me over to the big four posted bed. "I um...what to ask you this before anyone else told you about today's ceremony."

"What is it?" I asked and he got down on one knee and held out a ring to me. It was a simple ring made of gold and silver intertwined together like vines, just like the bracelet Father Christmas gave to me.

"I know that we are young but...um...fighting has opened my eyes that I never what to see you hurt. Nor do I ever want to be parted from you ever. I love you Bridget O'Sullivan, marry me?" he asked.

I was shocked but smiled, I couldn't utter a sound so I just simply nodded my head. He slipped the ring onto my finger and we kissed.

Then there was a knock on the door again and this time it was Mr. Tumnus. "Are your majesties ready?" he asked and we nodded. We headed for the throne room and I stood beside Aslan with Susan on my right and Lucy at hers. Once to the thrones we all stood in front of a magnificent thrones.

"To the glistening eastern sea. I give you queen Lucy the Valiant," he said as Tumnus set a silver crown on her head.

"To the great western wood. King Edmund the Just. To the raident southern sun I give you queen Susan the Gentle. To the bright lumonous moon I give you queen Bridget the Wise. And to the clear Northern sky I give you king Peter the Magnificent." he said as Tumnus gave the designated crowns to their owners. "Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down upon us."

"Long live king Peter, long live queen Bridget, long live king Edmund, long live queen Susan, and long live queen Lucy!"

Once the cheering ended Aslan said our names, "Peter, Bridget please step forward." He turned around to face the audiance. He cleared his throat and began.

"Today's ceremony doesn't end with the crowning of our new kings and queens but also to bond a man and woman in marriage. This will be our first marriage of our kings and queens here in Narnia. Peter, Bridget join hands. With the power bestowed upon me I unite you both as husband and wife. May you always find peace and happiness in each others presence as you both have chosen the other to live your lives together. Your rings shall be a reminder of that love you pledge to the other as an unbreakable bond. No matter where life will take you, know that your love will always be strong." He breathed on us and the crowed applauded.

"You may kiss your bride King Peter," Aslan finished and I blushed as Peter kissed me to seal our marriage. Again the crowd cheered and when we parted both of us were attacked by the others.

"Welcome to the family Bri!" Lucy shouted hugging us. Then Edmund came over and held out his hand.

"Well I got another sister, now the girls out number the boys. That's going to be bothersome. But I am glad it is you," he said making me smile.

"I still think that you are to young to get married. But I am also glad that it is you," Susan said hugging me and Peter.

"Thanks everyone," I said and Peter took my hand as music started and we danced. When we were done dancing others came over to congratulate us on our coronation and our marriage.

Later that night Peter and I were led to our chambers. It was weird saying our chamber because we were only 16 but we were husband and wife. I sat down on the bed and looked at Peter. He came over and sat with me and took my hand in his. "I love you so much Bridget Pevensie," he said smiling at me. I like the sound of my new last name Pevensie. I yawned and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry today has been a very long and exciting day for all of us. My king," I added and he nodded and yawned as well.

"It has hasn't it my queen," he said. I kissed him and went into the bathroom that was adjoining the room and there I found a night gown made of the finest silk in all of Narnia. I got changed and walked back into the bedroom and saw Peter in just a pair of trousers. I blushed ten shades of red. I went to the bed and laid down as he laid beside me. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. We fell asleep having wonderful dreams.

When I woke up the next morning I looked over to see Peter still asleep. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek as he woke up. "Good morning husband," I smiled as he sat up smiling back at me. He kissed my lips and put his hand on my cheek.

"Good that wasn't a dream. I was sort of worried that getting married didn't really happen, that it was just something I dreamed up," he said kissing me again. Then there was a knock on the door and it opened as "our" siblings came into the room.

"Morning Peter! Morning Bri!" Lucy said jumping on the bed with us. The others joined in and Susan sat on the bed with Lucy while Edmund just stood next to the bed and smiled as Lucy jumped.

"Now that you're married are you guys going to have kids?" Lucy asked. Peter, Susan, Edmund and I all blushed ten shades of red.

"Not right away Lu," Peter said looking at me as we both again went a few more shades of red. If that was even possible. She started to pout when I pulled her into a hug and started tickling her.

"When we are a little older perhaps Lu. Right now we need to get things in order first. Fix things that the witch did and bring sweet peace to our land." I let her go and they all agreed with me. They left and Peter and I went to get dressed.

I found a beautiful cerulean blue gown with silver embroiderer on the bodice and sleeves. I went and put it on behind a changing screen that was in the corner of the room. So that way Peter could have the bathroom first. I just happened to think that sooner or later we were going to have to face getting over our embarrassment of seeing the other more intimately. "Are you ready Bri?" Peter asked just as I finished and walked out.

"You look beautiful as ever," he said holding out his hand for me. I took it and we walked out of the room and down to the throne room to discuss what needs to be done in order to get Narnia back to the peaceful days.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, just Bridget

Warning this chapter has a lot of fluff and some contants that possibly rate this chapter pg-13

Chapter 8

Five Years of Peace

I was walking down the halls of Cair Paravel trying to think about what to do for Peter's birthday. He was turning 21 in a few days. I heard my name called knocking me out of my thoughts and turned around to see that Susan was coming up to me.

"Bri what is the matter?" she asked me. I looked at her confused about why she was asking me such a question. "I have called you for a while now."

"Oh I am sorry Susan. I have tried to figure out what to do for Peter's birthday in a few days." She looked at me and I noticed her smirk. "What?"

"I know what you can give Peter for his birthday," she said grinning from ear to ear. I hadn't the slightest clue of what she was talking about.

"And that would be?" I asked. She came up to me and whispered it into my ear and I blushed ten shades of red. "Susan Pevensie." I looked at her unbelieving that, that idea just came out of her, her mind you Susan Pevenie's mouth.

"What? You have been married for five years and still you know..." she said before cutting off her own sentence. "I can help you find the perfect outfit for the occasion."

"Thank you sister dear but I'd rather have it be a mutual agreement between my husband and me," I said as she chuckled.

"Just trying to help you sister dear," she said. I put my fingers to the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming and that just made her burst into a fit of laughter. She was being un Susan like today and I was wondering if she traded places with Lucy.

"What's so funny?" someone said behind us. We turned around to see Peter writing something really quick in his agenda and smiled kissing Susan on the cheek and me on the lips. He slipped his arm around my waist and looked at his sister then at me. In these five years his hair has grown out and he tends to let his face get the little wisps of a beard going on. Making him all the more handsome in my vision.

"Nothing just trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday," Susan said smiling as she excused herself. But before she left she winked sending my face red again. I looked down to try to not let my husband see how red my face had gotten.

"Are you feeling alright? You look awfully red darling," he said putting his hand to my face. "No fever, but maybe you should head to bed and I will have someone bring you up a cup of tea."

"I am fine Peter really, just something Susan said that I thought I never would have heard coming from her mouth." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"And what would that have been?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him so I just shook my head. "Bridget Pevensie don't make me have to go and tickle it out of you," he threatened as his hands went to my sides and started tickling me.

"AHH STOP PLEASE PETER!" I yelled through fits of giggles. I finally got free and booked it down the hall towards the garden next to our room. I was almost out the door when he grabbed me and pulled me back into the building. We were laughing so hard and pulled me into his chest. Once we calmed ourselves down he looked in my eyes and I could see his love for me.

"You are so beautiful Bri. How did I ever get lucky enough to have you as my wife?" he asked me.

"I don't know. How did I get lucky enough that you are my husband?" I asked him. He smiled and picked me up. "Peter where are we going?" I clung to his neck.

"We are going to our room. There is something I want to do that we can't do out here," he said again turning me scarlet. He just laughed and we went to our room.

Several days later on Peter's 21st birthday him, his siblings and I were riding through the kingdom. I had fallen behind everyone when a sound caught my attention. I stopped Stargaze for a moment. "Do you hear that Stargaze?" I asked her. She listen intently until we heard it again.

"I did your majesty and it sounds like it's coming from over in this direction," she said galloping over to a field of wild flowers. There we stopped and I followed the sound to coming to the conclusion that it was a baby's crying that caught our attention. I finally found the baby who looked no older than a few weeks. I picked it up and it instantly stopped crying.

I felt something in my chest as I looked down into the baby's blue eyes as it smiled and gurgled at me. I had instantly fallen in love with this baby. I looked around to see if there was anyone around, but no one was there. "Bridget where are you?" I heard Peter call me. I stood up and walked over to Stargaze as she too looked at the smiling baby.

"Over here your majesties," Stargaze called. Peter dismounted and started to come over to us, but stopped when he saw what I was holding. "Bridget where did this baby come from?"

"I am not sure. We were riding when Stargaze and I heard him crying. Peter we can't just leave him." I looked at him then at the other as they looked at the baby and felt them falling in love with the baby just as I had.

"You're right we can't leave him here. Let's go back to Cair Paravel and have him examined to make sure he is alright. Bridget you will ride with me so you can hold on to him. Stargaze I hope you don't take it the wrong way," he said looking at my horse.

"Not at all your majesty," she said following us back home.

Once back we took the baby to the healer, he looked over him to make sure he was in good health. "Not something I thought I would be doing on my birthday," Peter commented hugging me as we waited to find out if the baby was healthy.

"Your majesties?" the healer Aburon said coming up to us. He held the baby in his arms and the baby was smiling, wide awake and looking around at his new surroundings. "He is in perfect health. What shall your majesties do with the babe?" he asked us. Peter took my hand and smiled at me as I nodded knowing what he decided.

"We'll adopt him as our own." Peter looked at me then at his siblings as we all smiled.

"But your majesties taking care of a babe is hard work. I suggest letting one of the maids with more experience take care of him," Aburon said. Peter looked at him, a disappointed took over his face.

"What you doubt my wife and I know not how to take care of a baby? It was my wife who found the baby in the first place." Peter looked at the healer as he shook his head.

"I mean no disrespect your majesties," he said bowing after handing me the baby. He left and I looked at him and smiled. Then looked at Peter and it felt so right that he came into our lives.

"What are you going to name him?" Lucy asked us. I looked at the baby and a name seem to just pop out at me as he smiled and gurgled some more.

"Liam Samuel Pevensie," I said smiling at our son.

"A wonderful name for the new prince of Narnia," Peter said kissing my head then touched Liam's hand. He grabbed Peter's finger and put it in his mouth to suck on. We smiled and of course when a baby does something cute we all went 'awww'.

"I think someone is hungry and would love to get into something other than this blanket," I said already getting into mother mode. We all nodded seeing as it had gotten late and Peter's birthday banquet was in 15 minutes. Peter and I headed to our room to get changed as a maid brought up a bottle and some clothes for Liam. I put the clothes on him and sat down in the rocking chair that we had brought in. Peter changed first and when he finished he took over feeding him as I changed.

Once I finished changing I came out and saw Peter had taken very well to being a dad. He saw me coming out and he smiled. "How come this feels just so right? I have been terrified thinking that someday we'd have children and not knowing what to do. But now that Liam has come into our lives it feels so natural." I went over and grabbed a towel and put it on my shoulder and took Liam and started to burp him. Peter got out of the chair and laid his hand on our son's back.

"I know the feeling. I didn't think I would ever be a good mum. But this little guy has helped me ease out of that thought. Do you think Aslan had meant for us to find him?" I asked as he burped and I brought him down just in time to see him yawn a big yawn. There was a knock on the door and Peter went to answer it and saw that a maid brought in a crib. "Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I know not your majesty. But it was left at the door," she said. Peter brought it in and there was a note on the side of it. He took it off and read it to me.

_"For the new prince of Narnia." _He handed it to me and I noticed that it had a picture of a lion's head on the note.

"I have a feeling I know who it is from," Peter said smiling. I went over and laid Liam in the crib and he fell right to sleep. Peter put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him."I love you so much Bridget. This has been the best birthday present I could ever have asked." He kissed me and the maid offered to stay with Liam as we went down to the banquet. But we decided to show him off to our guests. So I picked him up and Peter took the crib to the throne room.

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. Please feel free to leave me a review. No flames please, but helpful criticisms are welcomed. Also a thank you for the reviews I have gotten.

~Cerulean89


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Chronicles of Narnia just my ocs.

Chapter 9

Peace Continues in Narnia:10 years

This was our tenth year here in Narnia and every year things get better and better. It was 5 years ago when Liam joined our family as our son. Liam is just like any five year old rambunctious little boy. I love every minute being with him and his father. Today is Christmas Day well still early in the morning. I had woken up from a dream realizing that a trip to the bathroom was necessary. I didn't want to get out of the warm bed but in this case I had to. I sat up carefully not to disturb Peter as he slept. I put on my robe real quick and headed into the bathroom. Well okay waddled is more the correct term at this point.

I am pregnant with our second child but first pregnancy. Peter was very happy to hear that I was pregnant and Liam couldn't be happier to be getting a sibling. As I was in the bathroom I was having dull back pain. I tried to stretch it out but they wouldn't go away. I just put it to the back of my head thinking that I just slept wrong. I am used to sleeping on my stomach most of the time or on my side against Peter. Other than not being able to sleep on my stomach the pregnancy has been good.

I yawned and headed back into the warm comfort of my bed and husband for a few more hours until Liam came to wake us up for presents. I smiled it was a normal routine on Christmas morning that he'd wake his aunts and uncle up before his parents. They never liked that idea. I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets around me and in his sleep Peter put his arm around me pulling me into his chest.

A few hours later Liam came jumping on the bed to wake us up. "It's morning mummy, daddy!" he said jumping at the foot of the bed. He bounced on his butt and crawled up to us as I sat up some against the headboard and pillows. He put his hand on my stomach and rubbed, "happy Christmas baby." I smiled and pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Happy Christmas Liam. Why don't you go into the room with your aunts and uncle while daddy and I get our robes," I said and he nodded and got off the bed and we laughed as he ran into the study we all shared. I got out of bed and reached for my robe when the pain in my back slightly increased. I cringed and Peter noticed and was right next to me in a flash.

"Are you alright? Is it the baby?" he asked. I shook my head after the pain subsided. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had held.

"I am fine, baby's fine. My back just hurts that's all. I haven't been sleeping all that great lately," I said as he looked at me. I kissed him and he kissed back. "I am fine really."

"If you are sure. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. You this baby, Liam and my siblings are my whole world. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. I love you all so much," he said hugging me then putting his hands on my stomach just as the baby kicked.

"I love you to Peter. Now let's go before Liam drives the others nuts," I smiled and he took my hand and we went into the study.

"Bout time you got in here Pete," Edmund said sarcastically. We smiled as he was holding an anxious five year old.

"Happy Christmas Bri," Lucy said smiling. I sat down in a rocker as she handed me a present. I smiled as I took the gift and handed her one in return. I opened the present and it was a beautiful silver necklace with a garnet pendant.

"Oh Lu this is amazing. I love it," I said puting it on. She opened hers and pulled out new riding gloves.

"Oh thank you so much Bri. I needed a new pair," she said putting them on and looked at them with a twinkle in her eye.

"I heard you lost yours during a snow ball fight with Liam and Mr. Tumnus," I said making her smile.

"Mummy look what uncle Edmund got me!" Liam yelled excitedly. I looked over and saw that in his tiny hands was a book. I saw on the cover Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and I on it with Aslan as well. The title was: 'The end of the 100 year winter". It was the story about us and how we all defeated the witches plans of ruling Narnia. "Will you read it to me?" he asked. I went to pick him up and again felt the pain in my back. "Mummy?" Liam's voice sounded frightened when he saw my face furrowed in pain.

When Peter heard Liam's frightened voice he looked over and saw me again in pain he flew to my side as did the others. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. The pain subsided and I started to breath again. He was rubbing my shoulders.

"I am fine just my back is a little achy today. Liam mummy will be fine don't you worry," I said smiling. He smiled and went back to opening his presents. The other's looked at me still not convinced.

"How long has your back been hurting?" Susan asked concern showing on her face.

"Since early this morning but it's nothing really," I said trying to stay calm but everyone was starting to freak me out. I got up to get Peter's gift when this time the pain was in my lower abdomen and it caught me off guard. I clutched my stomach and then felt something trickled down my legs.

"Bridget!" Everyone yelled at the same time scaring Liam. I noticed that tears were in his eyes and I tried to smile but the pain was just overbearing.

"Let's get you back to the room and call for Aburon and his wife Marune," Susan said as her and Peter helped me back into our chambers. Lucy picked up the now crying Liam as he was worried about me.

Not more than 15 minutes did Edmund return with Aburon and Marune. They went over to me and Marune was my midwife and she pressed her hand on my now rock hard stomach. "Your majesty this babe will be here before the day is over," Marune said smiling at me.

As pain ripped through me for the last three hours I breathed as best I could. Peter wouldn't leave my side as he held my hand . I was glad that he was here. I was in between contractions when Lucy brought in Liam as he had a tear-stained face. He was let down on the bed and came up to me. He cuddled down into my arms. "Are you aright mummy?" he asked me.

"Just fine, the baby is coming today. So you will be a big brother soon," I said to him. Then another contraction came. I let my head roll back on the pillows as I grabbed Peter's hand. I didn't want to scream and frighten Liam anymore then he was now. So I just breathed in and out as best I could coasting through the pain the best I could.

"Lu could you take Liam to the study so he can finish opening up the presents from Father Christmas," I heard Peter say to Lucy.

"Sure Peter. Come on Liam let's go play with your toys," Lucy said smiling. He nodded and gave me a kiss and went to his aunt and left the room.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" Edmund asked with worry in his voice and on his face. I have not seen him look so worried before especially for me.

"Until the babe is born. Come your majesty we need not be in here," Aburon said pushing Ed out of the room. He received a nod from his wife. Susan left as well since it was more of a husband wife moment going through child-birth.

"Promise you wont leave me," I pleaded with Peter. He kissed my head, squeezing my hand.

"I will never leave you my love," he kissed my lips.

As the pains got closer together there was an extreme amount of pressure I was feeling. Marune told me to start pushing and I felt my body already knew what to do. So I just went with it. Sweat just poured off my face as I pushed.

"How the heck can women do this all the time!" I yelled through a push.

"Keep going your majesty the babe is almost here," she said joyfully. I pushed again and this time just kept going without a break. And then a baby's cry filled the room as I slumped back against the pillows. Marune cleaned it up and covered the baby in a blanket. "It's a girl your majesties." She handed Peter our daughter. I smiled at the squirming figure in his arms as the pain faded away.

"She is so precious. You did it darling, you are so amazing," Peter kissed me passionately as he placed our daughter in my arms. "What shall we name her?"

"I got to name Liam, you should name her," I smiled touching her strawberry blonde curls. He thought for a moment and then he smiled at me then down at her.

"Audrey Rose Pevensie," he said smiling. It was perfect it fit her nicely. I kissed her head and then we kissed. "I love you, you did wonderful."

Then the others came in and Liam looked at the baby. "Liam this is your baby sister Audrey," I said. He smiled and looked at Audrey.

"I am your big brother Liam. Mummy can I kiss her?" he asked. I nodded and he gently kissed her cheek. "She's so soft. Was I that soft when I was a baby?" We chuckled and I nodded kissing his head.

"You were and still are," Peter said picking him up upside down and blew on his stomach making him laugh. I started to feel tired and Peter took Audrey and laid her in the crib that had been brought out of storage. Marune gave me a herb mixture that will let me regain the strength that I spent giving birth. Peter laid down with me as the others said that they would entertain Liam while we rested. Peter pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much Peter," I told him.

"I love you to. I am so proud of you Bridget. Get some rest and thank you for my unexpected gift," he said. I looked at him and then remembered what day it was. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, happy birthday Audrey," I said before falling asleep.

A few months later when the snow started to melt and spring was coming. I took Audrey out for a walk in the blooming garden. I sat down and looked around making sure no one was around and I started to sing to the fussy girl. She calmed down and I heard someone come up to me. "Beautiful song dear one," he said. I looked back to see that it was Aslan.

"Aslan you have come back," I said going over to him and hugged him. He laughed and let me hug him. "Oh please come and see the others. And meet Liam." His face fell just a little as he looked at Cair Paravel.

"I would love to dear one but I am only here to give a blessing on the princess," he said looking at her. "She looks just like her mother with hints of Peter mixed in."

"I think she looks more like him then me. Except for the hair," I said smiling. He chuckled and breathed on her.

"May you grow into a wonderful woman like your mother, be strong like your father and brother, and your loving aunts and uncle. I must go now dear one. A word from me to you Bridget. Don't ever lose faith in your husband, children, in-laws, or me. Everything will happen for a reason. Good bye dear ones." I looked down at Audrey then back up. Aslan had vanished as fast as he came.

It started to get chilly so I headed back inside to see Peter and Liam coming to get us. I smiled and handed Audrey over to Peter and took Liam's hand as we headed down for dinner with everyone else in the great hall. How much I love my family and wouldn't give it up for the world.

A/N: Thanks again for reading. One more chapter to go and then it's on to the next movie and story. Please review thank you.

~Ceru


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Chronicles of Narnia, just my oc's

Chapter 10

Going Back

Peter and I were walking along the beach with the kids playing in the water. I can't believe that Liam is ten and Audrey is five this year. "Where has the time gone?" I said looking at the kids. Peter took my hand I looked at him as he smiled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me with so much passion I never wanted it to end. Until Liam went "ewwwww". We pulled apart and laughed. Audrey came up to us and pulled on her father's hand.

"Up daddy please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. He laughed and hoisted her up to his waist. "Kiss me daddy. Like you do with mummy." He smiled and kissed our daughter on the cheek making her blue eyes twinkle in the setting sun. She looked so much like Peter but with my hair color. Her eyes were the only common feature that Peter and I had shared was our deep ocean blue eyes. She let out a large yawn and laid her head against his shoulder while he rubbed her back.

"Looks like some little ones are sleepy," Peter said looking at our son who was also yawning. "I think it's time for bed you two." Liam shook his head making his long black hair fly everywhere. His dark blue eyes showing signs of fighting his heavy eyelids.

"I am not tired at all. You promised that we can watch the stars tonight," Liam said rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe some other night dear one," I smiled and we headed back to Cair Paravel to put our tired children to bed. After we laid them down, Peter and I went to the study with our siblings as they were reading and playing chess. Peter sat down on a sofa and pulled me down on his lap as the others looked at us.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Lucy asked looking up from her book. Edmund looked up from his game and smiled. "What?"

"The White Stag has been seen in the woods near Cair Paravel. How about we go on a chase?" he said looking at us. I felt Peter chuckle and looked at him. He was smiling and I got the hint that he wants to go on the hunt for the White Stag. "You in Pete?"

"I sure am Ed. How about you girls?" he asked looking at Susan and Lucy. They smiled and nodded, then he turned to me. "How bout you?"

"Sounds like fun," I said and then let out a yawn myself and he kissed my cheek. "I think it's time for bed myself."

"Let us all turn in for tomorrow will be a big day," Peter said and we all bade each other goodnight and headed for bed.

Once in our room I got changed and stepped out on the balcony and felt the salty breeze play with my long hair that I let out of the braid that I normally keep it in. Peter came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned against him as this was our normal night ritual. "Peter I love you so much. Promise me whatever happens you will come back to me?" I said to him. I surprised myself by saying something like that out of nowhere. Peter turned me around to face him.

"Now why would you say something like that?" he asked.

"I am not sure. Just something about tomorrow." I put my hand to his cheek and he covered my hand with his. "You are my everything Peter Pevensie."

"And you are my everything Bridget Pevensie. I will always come back to you no matter what. I promise," he said kissing me. We went to bed but something in the back of my mind was trying to warn me about something.

The next morning as we were getting ready for our outing I saw Audrey and Liam come running up to us. "Mummy can we go to?" Audrey asked as Peter picked her up.

"Not this time sweet heart. When you are older maybe," Peter said kissing our disappointed daughter. I looked at Liam who was obviously pouting.

"Why can't we go?" he asked. I bent down to his level.

"You have your lessons today Liam. And your father, aunts, uncle and I are making sure the kingdom is in peace," I said to him. He understood and hugged me almost tackling me to the ground.

"Come back soon," he said and I nodded hugging him back.

"I will, be a good boy for your tutors and we shall be back before you know it," I kissed his head and he smiled. Audrey launched herself from Peter's arms to mine.

"I love you mummy, daddy," she said as Peter and I kissed her cheeks and sat her down. We got on our horses as the children's tutors came forward and we were off on our outing.

As we rode through the forest I noticed Edmund fell behind. "Hold on Edmund's gone!" I hollered at the others and we turned to find him.

"Come on Ed," Susan said as we rode towards him.

"Just catching my breath," he said stroking Phillip's neck.

"That's all that we'll catch at this rate," Susan said watching Peter and I coming to a stop.

"What was it that he said Susan?" Lucy asked looking at her oldest sister.

"You girls wait at the castle and I'll catch the stag myself," she imitated her younger brother making us all laugh. I looked at Peter who looked up at something that covered in vines.

"What's this?" Peter asked looking at something in front of us.

"What is it Peter?" I asked watching him get off his horse. We all got off our horses and walked to inspect what he was looking at.

"It seems familiar," Peter took my hand as we stopped right in front of the lamp.

"As if from a dream," Susan said we looked at us then back at the post.

"A dream of a dream," Lucy started to look around. "Spare 'oom?" She started to go off looking for something.

"Lucy?" Peter asked watching her go off.

"Not again," Susan grumbled chasing after her younger sister. Peter followed the others holding my hand.

"Lu?"

"Come on," she said excited as we followed deeper into the branches. Something didn't feel right.

"Peter we need to stop," I said trying to stop him. But he kept my hand in his as he lead me through. The branches got thicker until they were something else entirely.

"These aren't branches," Peter shoved things away from us with one hand. But then he let go of my hand. I could hear the siblings fighting as they sounded further away from me.

"They're coats," I could barely hear Susan. I was starting to panic as the others were getting further from me.

"PETER!" I shouted trying to find him. I went to turn around to head back only to trip and falling backwards. I fell out of something and on the floor. I sat up rubbing my head. I looked at my hands and noticed that they weren't calloused from years of swords play. I wasn't wearing the gown that I had on but my da's slacks. I stood up rushing over to the mirror and saw that I was young again. "NOOOO!" I screamed and went running back to the wardrobe trying to get back to Peter and my kids.

I heard the door open and someone came in and pulled me into their arms. "Bridget what is the matter!" I sobbed in her arms as she held me. "Calm down." Once I calmed down she moved me to the bed and she moved some hair behind my ear. "Now tell me what happened.

"Oh grandma everything is gone," I started sobbing again. I told her my adventure in Narnia and she hugged me again. "No I will never see Peter, or my children again. How could Aslan let this happen?"

"He has a reason for everything my darling. But he hasn't taken everything away from you." She held up my left hand and there was my wedding ring that Peter gave me. I cradled my hand and never wanted to take the ring off ever. Grandma left and I laid down on my bed and started crying again.

"I wonder what Peter is doing now," I sobbed and put my left hand under my head and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep and was woken up by grandma smiling at me. She had a tray of hot chocolate and some cookies. I rubbed my eyes and sat up I felt so alone hoping that coming back was a dream.

It has been almost two weeks since I came back. Two weeks without Peter or the others or my children. I missed them so much I bet the whole kingdom was out searching for us. I sat in my room staring out the window as the days rolled by into the next. I heard someone coming in. I looked up to see grandma come in with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Darling tomorrow I have to go visit an old friend in Coombe Halt. Want to come?" she asked me. I was going to turn her down until I sighed and decided to go anyway. I nodded and once again stared out the window. I felt my heart aching for Peter and my children. I bet they are wondering where their parents are. Grandma left after kissing my head and leaving some scones on my side table. I got up and went back to the wardrobe. I went to the back and placed my head on the wood and started wished with all my might that I could just go back. I have done this every day hoping to go back. But nothing happened my depression deepened.

The next morning I took a bath, looking at myself in the mirror I looked like a ghost. I had lost a lot of weight from not eating since coming back. I got dressed in a long blue pencil skirt that covered my feet, a white blouse and my navy blue sweater. I went downstairs as grandma and grandpa were sitting down to breakfast. Grandma placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. It was one of my favorite dishes but I just wasn't hungry. I stared out at the window again. I heard grandpa sigh and took my hand.

"Love you have to eat something. Your mother and father would never forgive us to send their precious daughter home looking like a skeleton." I looked at him and saw the worry on both of their faces. I gave them a small smile and picked up my spoon to my oatmeal. I only ate half of it and they smiled when I couldn't eat anymore.

We got into the car and headed for my grandma's friends. When we got there I was looking at the house. It was huge with a lot of land on the property. I followed grandma up to the house where she rang the bell. Another woman came to the door and welcomed us in.

"Ah my dear Polly I am so glad that you could make it," a man said coming over and hugging grandma. "Oh and who is this beautiful young woman?"

"This Digory is my granddaughter Bridget. Bridget this is my friend Digory Kirk," grandma introduced us.

"Lovely to meet you Bridget. I do believe there is something in the library that I would like you to fetch for me," he said pointing me to the library. I nodded and went to the room. "It is a little blue book on the table. Your grandmother would like to borrow it." I nodded and opened the door. When I opened the door I felt my knees go weak at the sight of four people. Tears sprang to my eyes and three of them looked at me and smiled while the fourth just looked out the window.

The three that saw me ran to me and hugged me with so much strength. They all gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me how happy they were to see me. I was so happy to see them again but none so much as the boy who had stolen my heart from the first moment we met all those years ago. I walked up to him and cleared my throat.

"Not now Susan I am not in the mood," he said not turning his head. I chuckled and sat next to him.

"Well now Peter Pevensie is that any way to speak to your wife?" I said causing him to look at me. He did it so fast that I thought he'd snap his neck.

"Bri? Is that really you?" he asked putting his hand to my face and captured my lips with his. Oh how long have I waited to be in his arms again. "I love you so much I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Peter I thought I lost you. Never let go of my hand again," I said starting to cry. We didn't notice that everyone left us alone to give us some privacy. We stayed like that for hours until dinner was ready which grandma and I were invited to dinner. Peter and I ate for the first time in two weeks. Everyone was so happy to see me. Even Edmund which shocked us all.

"What are you going to do about being married? You were married in Narnia but what about here?" Susan asked. "I highly doubt that being married at sixteen will go smoothly with our parents."

"She's right, even though you will always be part of our family," Edmund said. Peter took my hand and I noticed that he to had his wedding ring on. Then the professor dug something out of his pocket and handed one to each of us.

"Take the rings and place them on here. May Aslan forever keep them with you and never have them lost," he said we said thank you and Peter and I put the chains in our pockets for now.

After dinner Peter and I went into the spare room where the wardrobe they entered in from was. I walked in and put my hand to the wood. "Do you think Audrey and Liam hate us for not coming back?" I asked him as he came over and pulled me out and into his arms.

"I don't know. But they know we loved them. Bridget I don't want us to be split up again." I nodded in his chest as his arms were around me tightened.

"I know but I am going to be heading back to Ireland in a few weeks. Da has been found and is being transported to a hospital near home. Ma wants me home to see him. Peter what are we going to do?" We heard a knock and saw grandma and the professor standing in the door way.

"I might have a solution," grandma said. "During the summer Bri, Peter you and your siblings may stay at my house. But during the school year it will be back to studies at your own schools." I smiled and hugged her and then turned to Peter and hugged him.

"Bridget you may stay here for the duration of the Pevensie's stay here. But no hanky panky," the professor said. I smiled and nodded. They left the spare room and Peter and I smiled at each other. We took out the chains for the rings and took them off and put them on the chain. Peter put mine around my neck as he did so kissed the back of my neck. I took his and placed it around his neck.

The weeks passed and it was time for us to part. I was going back to Ireland and Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy where heading back to Finchley. We were on the train station and I was saying good-bye to my family. "I will miss you so much Susan, Edmund you to Lucy. You will write to me?" I asked them.

"Of course Bri. We each other soon," Lucy said. I turned to Peter he put his hand on my cheek and looked sad.

"Bridget I love you." Kissing and hugging me I didn't want to leave. I felt tears well in my eyes. I never wanted him to let go. Then the train whistled and he looked at me. "I have to go."

"I know I love you to. See you soon. Call you when I get home," I kissed him one time as he boarded the train and waved as they left. I headed back to the car that would take me back to my grandparents and then I am to leave tomorrow one the first plane to Dublin.

A/N: Thank you all who have read this story. I am so sorry it took so long for the last chapter to be posted. I got tied up with other things. Well here is the last chapter for the first movie. I will start working on the sequel shortly.


End file.
